A Letter to the Community
by Craig Sterling
Summary: This is an informal letter to the authors of the Arthur fan fiction community. This is my perspective and thus my opinion. It is not complete, absolute truth, nor is it 100% nonsense. It is simply my view of the community. I hope everyone can take something away by reading it. Either way, it's out on the internet now, so I'll roll with the consequences. Thanks for reading!


Dear Fellow Arthur Fanfiction Authors,

I've been in this community for about 3 months. Why did I join? Probably for the same reasons you all joined: 1) you love the show Arthur 2) you love to write stories. I consider writing Arthur fanfiction as a hobby of mine. I just do it because it's fun. Many of you can probably relate to feeling this way.

While reading other authors' works in this community, I've realized that a few authors have been condemned as sick, perverted freaks who make light of heavy topics like rape, child molestation, and genital mutilation. To be honest, I'm okay with such heavy topics IF THEY SERVE A CONSTRUCTIVE PURPOSE. The problem is some authors do not reveal a greater truth by talking about controversial subjects. Instead, they simply regurgitate highly uncomfortable facts about living in a world with imperfect people.

We all have a particular author in mind who has polluted the community and even driven some other authors out for good. I will not say this author's name because the name isn't what matters to me. What matters is what we are going to do about the community. I want this community to be filled with sincere stories about the Arthur characters we all know and love. Sure, some stories will be better than others, but I want to see this community thrive.

Over the past 3 months, I have read some excellent stories from the community. There is still hope for a better future for our community! We just can't let those few depraved people pull us down!

Ladies and gentlemen, keep pumping out those stories you spend hours trying to concoct. Keep trying to tell a compelling tale about Arthur and the gang. Keep reviewing and commenting on other authors' stories to build a social network.

I spend hours trying to write a good Arthur fanfic, and I know many of you do the same. For that, I would like to thank you all for putting out good stories that make me laugh, cry, or simply think harder about reality.

To those few authors who constantly pump out shit stories: Either improve your performance or get out. If you block negative reviews, you are childish, stupid, naïve, and utmost repulsive. Negative reviews can be helpful in improving your writing. IT IS NOT A BAD THING IF SOMEONE SAYS THEY DO NOT LIKE YOUR STORY! That's life. Some people will like your writing, others won't. Quit being immature and blocking authors left and right because they simply offer some constructive criticism.

Bottom line: I'm not going to let a few terrible authors drag me down. I'm still going to produce Arthur stories because I like doing it. I hope you all feel the same. If you yourself are a shitty author, then just improve. It's that simple. Practice, practice, practice. And most importantly, ACCEPT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. If you're forte is child molestation, gay bath house brothels, and genital mutilation, then try something else. Why do I say that? Because 99% of the authors in this community don't want to read such material, UNLESS IT IS USED IN A CONSTRUCTIVE MANNER.

With that being said, I'm sure some of you will find this letter to be stupid or futile or whatnot. That's okay. I'm not writing this letter to have everyone give me high fives. I'm writing this letter to encourage the vast majority of authors in this community who have been disturbed by a very small group of creeps. This isn't about me, or you. It's about the community and how much it thrives.

Thanks for reading this. If you have any thoughts about this letter or its ideas, feel free to give it a review and I'll do my best to respond. I'll gladly accept negative and positive reviews alike. Everyone has a different perspective, and I respect that.

Yours Truly,

Craig Sterling


End file.
